Unknown Diary Entries of the Fellowship Girls
by ElvenSistas
Summary: Two girls follow and help the Fellowship and end up taking the ring to Mordor. Will they make it?
1. Introduction

Some of you might wonder, How could there be any  
  
characters left out of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings? To  
  
tell the truth, we wondered, too. Then, one day while  
  
we were on a trip to England, we discovered a plain  
  
brown journal lodged behind one of the bookshelves in  
  
the back a library. Inside were notes and stories  
  
about two girls from Tolkien's books: Atia dúnEdain  
  
and Jevalia Undómiel. We guessed that Tolkien must  
  
have decided not to put the girls in the stories. We  
  
feel it is our duty to bring forward these untold  
  
stories to the audience of Tolkien's works. Some parts  
  
were missing and some parts were faded away, but we  
  
did our best to preserve the papers and fill in the  
  
spots of the journals with what we thought Tolkien  
  
himself would put. We do not know why Atia spelled her  
  
name dúnEdain instead of Dúnedain like it says in the  
  
books. We guessed that since Aragorn was from the west  
  
or the Dúnedain that somehow Atia was part of the same  
  
clan. We were surprised with what we found out, but  
  
happy and we hope you are, too. And, yes, Jevalia is  
  
the sister of Arwen because of her last name,  
  
Undómiel. Other characters not talked about it the  
  
book were also surprising. Hobbits, Tobias Isaac  
  
Underhill and Milo Diggims. We don't want to give  
  
anything away, but we will say that Milo is the  
  
servant to Tobias. We both hope you enjoy these untold  
  
tales from Tolkien's work and after reading it, we  
  
hope you ask the same question we did....How come he  
  
didn't include them in the series? Our guess is that  
  
he had so much going on that he had to exlude some  
  
characters. Anywho ^_~ we hope these works are just as  
  
fascinating and fun to you as they were to us. Before  
  
you begin reading the entries, however, we feel that  
  
you should know a little more information about the  
  
characters. So, we arranged a little bio for each of  
  
them.  
  
Character #1: Atia dúnEdain  
  
Height: 5 ft.  
  
Hair: Auburn hair that's mid-back length and wavy.  
  
There are also light blond higlights in the front.  
  
(her hair is usually pulled back in a half pony and  
  
the pony has beads and is braided like the elves)  
  
Eyes: Jade or light green  
  
Features: Elf ears  
  
Skin: Ivory  
  
Jewelry: clear tear-drop prism on a chain of garnet  
  
and fresh water pearls; small whistle that's on a  
  
bracelet; gold and diamond brooch of an "E"; gold  
  
locket from mother.  
  
Clothes: green cloak, black/brown boots, belt with  
  
sheath for sword  
  
Weapons: bow and arrow; sword that glows green (like  
  
Sting)  
  
for more info visit real journal at  
  
www.deadjournal.com/users/atiaedain and click on  
  
Atia's info.  
  
Character #2: Jevalia Undómiel  
  
Height: 5'1" ft  
  
Hair: straight ebony black hair (short-medium back  
  
length) with midnight blue highlights (pulled back in  
  
half pony w/ beads, etc)  
  
Eyes: Ice blue  
  
Features: Elf ears and eyebrows; scar over right  
  
eyebrow  
  
Skin: Buff or Tan  
  
Weapons: bow and arrow; sword that glows red (like  
  
Sting)  
  
for jevalia's real journal go to  
  
www.ujournal.org/users/xvjevalivx  
  
Character#3: Tobias Underhill  
  
Height: 3'6" to 3'8"  
  
Hair: curly shoulder-length brown hair  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Features: hobbit feet (of course)  
  
Skin: fair/ivory  
  
Weapons: none except a little dagger  
  
Character#4: Milo Underhill  
  
Height: 3'7" to 3'9"  
  
Hair: shoulder-length curly strawberry blond hair  
  
Eyes: hazel  
  
Features: hobbit feet  
  
Skin: buff  
  
Weapons: none except an ice pick which he always  
  
carries around (go figure?) 


	2. Meeting Legolas Greenleaf

The sky was as clear as the crystal waters that flew through Lothlórien, and the sun was glinting over the tops of the Misty Mountains. With a hand over Atia's brow, she turned her head from the edges of Mirkwood to see away in the west, a small, dark cloud. Fear pricked her skin and a chill ran down her arms. Looking back into the forest, she looked and awaited the arrival of the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. Thranduil was his name, and along with him would be his son, Legolas, as well as some other members close to the king. It was at the request of Elrond that they should all attend a secret council. She was not sure of what it was because Elrond had not spoken to her directly, but was pretty sure it had to do with Mordor and the finding of the One Ring again. Though it was not supposed to be talked about in Rivendell, where she was visiting from Gondor, the Elves would whisper about it to each other. Atia got down from the horse she was borrowing-it was a beautiful tan horse with silky fur and an untangled mane and tail-and opened a cask of water to let it drink. When she looked back into the forest she saw the figures of riders and the sound of hooves. Mounting her horse again, she greeted them in their toungue and told them that she was here on Elrond's behalf.  
  
*"Vedui' aredhelrim. I'm Atia noron en Rivendell. Khila amin meletyaldeamin." All of the Elves approached her cautiously except one, who seemed to be the youngest.  
  
**"Márë," he said, "ree pedich lle i'esti."  
  
***"Manen a'lle sinta tanya?" one of the others asked.  
  
"Because! Can you not see that the horse is one of the Noble Horses of Elrond?" he said, pointing to the horse, who had the Emblem of Elrond upon it's brow-as all the horses of Elrond's do.  
  
~"Isímen ná aran?" I asked.  
  
"He has decided not to come, for he feels he must stay in Mirkwood if anything should happen." said the young elf.  
  
~`"Amin elea llie n'tanya," the other Elf said, "Lead on, Lady...."  
  
"Atia. Atia dúnEdain as those in Gondor call me. But those in Lothlórien call me Atia Riverstone or Annáre, which is my nickname."  
  
"Alright, Lady Atia." the youngest elf said, and Atia started trotting her horse. They didn't need to hurry for even though Rivendell was about a two day journey (they were by the the exit of the Old Forest Road and were headed to the Old Fort and through the Hight Pass of the mountains which would lead them straight to Rivendell), others who were to attend the council weren't expected until the 23rd.  
  
"Annáre is a beautiful nickname," the youngest elf said, "But, then, you are beautiful as well. 'Gift of Sunlight' befits you."  
  
Atia felt like blushing, but tried not to, "Hannon le...?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf is my name." he said.  
  
"Oh! So you are Thranduil's son! I'm sorry, but I cannot courtsey for you, prince."  
  
"There is no need," he said, waving his hand. "And, please, Legolas is what I would prefer."  
  
"Alright, Legolas," I smiled. "I feel more comfortable with calling you that, too."  
  
"Yes, I'd rather have people treat me as a hunter than a prince." said he.  
  
"So it shall be." said she and had opened her mouth to tell him that she was the daughter of Warrior Ethellon Riverstone of Lórien and Gilraen, mother of her brother Aragorn (who is the son of Arathorn). But decided not to.  
  
"You are married are you not?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes, she was a warrior herself , the daughter of a noble warrior who lived in Mirkwood. Sabriel was her name. She had gone with a few others to investigate the rumors of the One Ring down South. I do not know exactly where, and I would have gone, but I needed to stay by my father's side who was ill at the time. I have feared the worst since no word has come. That was some time ago." his voice trailed off and looked back into the forest.  
  
"I am very sorry for you and I hope she is alright." Atia looked down and patted her horse gently. Legolas said it was quite alright and that even though he still holds on to hope, he is trying to move on and think of the tasks at hand.  
  
"Wait, did you say Riverstone?" another elf asked after a moment of silence. It was as if he had read her mind a moment ago.  
  
"Yes, yes I did." Atia replied as the elf rode up to my right.  
  
"Is is possible that you are related to Ethellon? I heard he had a daughter with a woman not of his kind." Atia felt all the elves around her peircing her back with their eyes.  
  
"I...am. I am his daughter." she replied quietly. Then, the elves behind her started whispering and Legolas looked at her in question.  
  
"It is I that should be bowing to you!" he laughed. "I did not know you were the daughter of Ethellon from Lothlórien!"  
  
"I try not to tell people because I want to be known as Atia the Huntress, not Atia, daughter of Ethellon the Warrior, or of any other person worthy of allegiance I might be related to." She rode forward a little, trying to get away from the other elf and Legolas. Legolas rode up to me, while the other stayed behind with the others.  
  
"I'm sorry, we did not mean to offend you. I understand how you feel for I want to be known as Legolas Greenleaf, master of Archery, not Legolas, Prince of Elves of Northern Mirkwood or Son of Thranduil, King of Elves of Northern Mirkwood."  
  
"It's quite alright. I did not intend to be so harsh."  
  
They decided to forget about it, though she knew Legolas wondered who else worthy of allegiance she was related to. The Elves and Atia hastened and rode fast for time was of the essense and had no time to be late for such an important event.  
  
*~" Lye bedich noro limin! Asca, asca!" Atia commanded, for she saw the shadow in the west grow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Jevalia, daughter of Elrond, waited for any sign of her sister, Arwen, who was sent to look for Atia's brother, Aragorn, and four hobbits. Other peoples from across middle earth, including those from Gondor and Dwarves were arriving in Rivendell or were going to soon.  
  
~Atia  
  
Location: Mirkwood/Misty Mountains  
  
* "Greetings, elflords. I am Atia, rider of Rivendell. Follow me, your majesties."  
  
** "It is alright," "She is telling the truth."  
  
*** "How do you know that?"  
  
~ "Where is the king?"  
  
~`"I see you are telling the truth."  
  
*~ "We must (go) ride faster! Hurry, hurry!" 


	3. The Arrivals

The sky was as blue as the waterfalls of Rivendell and the cool breeze swept through Jevalia's hair. It has been quite a while since she had visited her family and couldn't wait for Arwen to arrive with Aragorn and his four Hobbit friends. As she waited near the entrance, she heard a soft galloping of a horse not too far away. She put her hand over her brow and in the corner of her eye, she saw Arwen and a hobbit. "Arwen! Arwen!" Jevalia called. She ran up to her and the hobbit didn't look too well. He looked ill and pale-white all over and he seemed to be "fading". His eyes were much of a bright ice blue color, sort of like mine.  
  
"Frodo had been struck by an accursed knife. Aragorn already gave him some athelas so he should be alright, but not for long," she said calmy. She got off her horse and gently picked up Frodo. Jevalia looked up at Frodo and saw his green cloak hover over him like a warm blanket. She looked closer and saw his left shoulder deeply wounded. Just then, she spotted his necklace which had a ring hanging from it. That ring.....looks awfully familiar and then realized that that was the ring Sauron had made in Mordor. She widened her eyes and was about to ask Arwen why HE, a hobbit, would have it, but just then Elrohir came and gave Arwen some more medicine for Frodo and then took the white horse. Jevalia helped her get Frodo upstairs to his room in the eastern hall of the corridor. His room had marbled flooring and his balcony had a beautiful view of Rivendell. Arwen laid him on the soft, creamy-white bed and just then Gandalf came in.  
  
"He's alright. Just give him a few days to rest," Arwen said and left the room, gently putting her hand on Jevalia's shoulder as she walked out. Gandalf puffed on his pipe and looked at her. He sat down besides Frodo's bed and turned to look at Jevalia. His eyes widened and he said, ++"A! Elenvala, Yallume!" Gandalf had exclaimed. "How long has it been?" he asked. +++"Nae saian luume," she answered. She then looked at Frodo, who had been sleeping peacefully. She nodded and looked at Gandalf. "I will be leaving now, I have a few errands to do before I go to sleep. ++++Quel undome," she smiles and leaves the room. She looks back to see Frodo once more. "Good night, Frodo. Sleep well," she had whispered and turned to the western hall and disappeared up the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Atia and the Elves have finally arrived in Rivendell. They had just arrived to be exact. The journey through the High Pass was the most difficult, but the weather was on their side (the dark cloud grew in the sky and her my heart). During the journey, the Elves became more friendly (esp. when Atia pulled her hair back behind her ears to reveal her elf ears). All along Legolas rode up front with Atia while the others stayed behind. They rarely talked (Legolas and Atia) for they both were consumed in their own thoughts, but the other Elves talked among themselves. Atia knew Legolas was still wondering who she was related to, who her mother was, and more recently, what was inside her locket (which shone against the sun from time to time) and who gave it to her. She guessed he would probably approach her while they were in Rivendell soon so she was prepared. The first thing Atia wanted to do was to see Aragorn, whom she hadn't seen in a very long time. As soon as they arrived and dismounted our horses, Elrond greeted us. Atia had ran up to him and asked him, in ernest-but low so that the others wouldn't here-, if Aragorn had arrived.  
  
"Yes, he is here. He is in the room where Isildur's Sword, Narsil is, reading," he whispered back. She thanked him and ran as fast as her feet could carry them. When she came to the "chamber room" (she calls it that because it is as dank and gloomy grey as a chamber room is) she looked around from left to right and then saw him sitting in a chair which was set up against as small fence on a platform where The Sword was, facing away from her. Atia stopped still and tried not to make any more sounds. Aragorn stirred, but didn't look up from his book. She tip-toed up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?? Estel!" I whispered.  
  
"My Lady Evenstar?" he asked, and she could feel his mouth smiling.  
  
"No...guess again."  
  
"A....Atia??" he asked with wonder and a little shock. Atia took my hands off.  
  
"Yea." She said softly and smiling. Aragorn smiled and picked her up over the fence and brought her over to the platform.  
  
'He is still so strong, but then again, I am only 5 ft, smaller than an average dwarf (which is 5'2").' She thought. She had no idea why she was so small. Well she is half human/elf. She's heard that there are humans that were unusually small (there are always exceptions to everything, just like some hobbits are just as tall as dwarves). Someday she will find out. As he brought her back down, they embraced.  
  
"Let me look at you." he said, after a moment, standing back with his hands on her shoulders. She looked down at herself then back at him. His eyes were fixed on her locket.  
  
"Would you like to look at it?" Atia asked, taking it off and handing it to him. He didn't answer, but took it and held it gingerly as if it were going to diminish in the wind. He opened it and looked at the picture of them when they were little on one side and the picture of their mother on the other. He touched his mother with his finger.  
  
+"Gwenwin in enninath..." he said.  
  
"I know." she had said, touching his arm. He closed the locket and Atia turned around so he could put it on me again.  
  
"I think you ought to go and get settled now. Elrond wants a word with you, I think."  
  
"Alright. We'll talk again, later." she said. He leaned forward and kissed hre head.  
  
"Now scat!" he said playfully and Atia turned away, briskly walking. She looked behind at him again, sitting back down with his book as she neared the entrance. When she turned back around, she came face to face with a man. She could tell he was from Gondor because of the way he dressed and his face was proud and noble.  
  
"Excuse me." he said and brushed passed me. She looked at him as he headed for Aragorn. Atia wondered if they had business to talk about, and the man looked familiar. Only later did she remember that he was the son of the Steward of Gondor, Denethor. Boromir was his name; proud he was...to proud for her liking.  
  
~~~~  
  
Atia had decided not to stick around and headed for the halls where she knew she'd find her room. On her way down the winding path, she saw a woman clad in white moving through the pillars and trees towards her. She saw her face and noticed that it was Arwen.  
  
"Lady Evenstar!" Atia cried, happily.  
  
"Annáre." Arwen said softly, approaching her and kissing my brow.  
  
"Were you looking for Aragorn?" Atia asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"Well, he's in there," she pointed to where she had just come, "but a man from Gondor is in there with him now and I believe they are discussing something."  
  
"Then I will wait. Come, I shall braid your hair for you are in Rivendell now and you need not wear your hair losely. I shall braid it so that when the wind blows it will not tangle." Her fair face welcomed her and Arwen led her towards a white bench where they sat and talked as she gently weaved Atia's hair. Afterwards they went their seperate ways and Atia headed for her room, hoping to find Jevalia (who, she learned was Arwen's sister and was about Atia's age), and to see a hobbit for the first time.  
  
+"Long years have passed."  
  
++"Ah! Elenvala, at last!"  
  
+++"It has been too long."  
  
++++"Good Night." 


	4. Jevalia and Atia Finally Meet

Jevalia got up in morning at around 10 a.m. and put a big smile on her face. Something wonderful was going to happen and she knew it was today. She put on some comfortable clothes and her sister, Arwen, came in and gave her two long gowns, a royal red one and a light forest green one both laced with white. Jevalia especially admired the red one because it looked just like her sister's. The light green one was also beautiful, but wasn't her color, really. She put both of them away just behind her changing room. Arwen gave Jevalia a big hug and looked at her, smiled and said, "Someone is here, a girl about your age. You might want to meet her. She is a charming young lady. I know you two will be become long friends."  
  
She kissed her forhead and walked out of my room. A girl? Jevalia thought. She quickly brushed her hair and headed towards the Western Corridor. She then saw a girl standing there. She looked quite confused and Jevalia thought she was lost.  
  
+"Quel amrun," Jevalia said as she smiled. "Are you looking for someone?" The girl turned around and her long, wavy auborn hair sparkled. She was slightly shorter than her with white-ivory skin and bright jade green eyes. She was clothed in a mahogany shirt and black pants (a little bit higher than her ankles).  
  
"Yes. I am looking for Elenvala?" she answered.  
  
I smiled and stretched out my hand and said, "I'm Elenvala. Well, that is just my nickname. I'm Jevalia Undomiel, sister of Arwen.  
  
She stretched out her hand and shook it. ++"Saesa omentien lle, Jevalia. I'm Atia."  
  
"My sister has told me so much about you." Jevalia smiled, "When Arwen told me that a girl had come, I was a bit confused." She then was in deep thought. "I had a feeling this morning that something was going to happen," Jevalia said.  
  
She quickly changed the subject. "Would you like me to show you your room?" She asked her. Atia nodded and followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Your room is the first from the stairs, which is right above another one of out guests." Jevalia smiled. "Who?" Atia asked eagerly. "Not one of you see very often...a hobbit!" she said jumping lightly. "Really?" Atia said sounding a bit surprised. "I have never seen one, though I've heard about them. What do they look like?" Jevalia pulled out Atia's door key and replied, "Well, contrary to the belief that they resemble dwarves, which are very unnactractive in my opinion, hobbits are actually quite cute! Especially Frodo!" Jevalia explained to her why Frodo, the Ringbearer, was here and that he was the guest living downstairs. Jevalia then opened the door and her room was about as big as hers, though it didn't have a balcony, but the walls were beautifully painted.  
  
All of Atia's belongings had already been put away by the maids and she sat on her bed, looking at her wardrobe. Atia had a sudden change of mood and stood up and closed the wardrobe closet. She reached for an apple from a nearby fruit basket and looked at Jevalia. "You know.." Jevalia told her, "I have a dress that would look wonderful on you. You are about my size so I think it would fit. Do you own any?" she asked as she thought about the green dress her sister had given her that morning.  
  
"Only one, and it belonged to my mother, but I've never worn it and is still locked away in a closet in the castle of Eraidor..." she commented solemnly. "Oh.." Jevalia added. "Well, I'm sorry about that," and tried to quickly changed the subject because she didn't want to see the lonley looked on Atia's face. Jevalia wanted her to be happy here because it was Rivendell. "Would you like to see a few of mine?" Jevalia then asked happily. Atia answered gladly, "Yes! Of course I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! Follow me!" Jevalia grabbed her hand and led Atia to her bedroom. They ran through the corridors and saw the beautiful fall view. Atia gazed outside in awe as they went to the Fountain Courtyard and saw Legolas. Jevalia was excited to see him, though eager to show Atia the gown, she just decided to give him a happy welcome, "Welcome Legolas Greenleaf! Have a great morning!" Jevalia giggled and passed by him. She looked at Atia, who stared back at Legolas and waved. She smiled and tugged on Atia's shirt, "Come along! We're almost there!"  
  
They ran up the stairs and into the Eastern Corridor and turned left, which was Jevalia's room. She beckoned Atia to sit on her bed. Jevalia looked through her closet and pulled out the gowns Arwen had given me this morning. "Well, here it is! Green has never been my color. But, you...you would look wonderful. Your auburn hair and ivory skin go perfectly with it!" Jevalia added with a happy smile. "Not to mention I have green eyes to match," Atia said with her finger up and smiling. "Then try it on while I put on this red one. When you're done, just leave your clothes on my bed and someone will bring it back to your room," Jevalia said, pointing to her closet. She changed in the another dressing room, slightly smaller than the other one. Jevalia hadn't tried the gown on yet, but knew it would look lovely. She looked out and saw that Atia wasn't ready yet. She decided to walked up to her mirror and turned from side to side. In her mirror, she saw Atia walk out of the dressing room. Jevalia widened her eyes in awe and turned around to face her. She exclaimed, "That dress looks like it was made for you! It fits perfectly!" Atia asked, "You think so?" Jevalia smiled and let her look at herself in the mirror. Jevalia thought she looked so beautiful she decided to give it to her as a welcome gift. Atia also commented on her dress, "Your dress is beautifully made. Red is your color as well." Atia smiled and turned around to face her. "You are most kind. Both Arwen and I have the same kind of dress so we look identical. It was meant to be that way and I think it's sweet. If you'd like, you may keep the dress," Jevalia told her, hoping she would say yes. "No...I cannot. It belongs to you!" Atia exclaimed, but once again the look of admire was on her face. "I'm giving it to you." Jevalia smiled. "Think of it as a welcoming gift."  
  
Atia added in a happy tone, "I shall be forever grateful and think of you whenever I wear it." Jevalia smiled and they both turned to the mirror side by side. In an instant, Jevalia felt a strong friendship beginning to grow between them and knew that it would last....forever. 


End file.
